


Two Pump Chump

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Blow Jobs, Breeding, City Boy, Country Gal, Creampie, Death Threats, Drugs, F/M, Imprisonment, Rape, Riding, Rough Sex, Southern Hospitality, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Two Pump Chump [Yandere][Rape][Drugs][Abduction][Imprisonment][City Boy][Country Gal][Adults][Death Threats] mentions of previous [Murders][Southern Hospitality][Blowjob][Rough Sex][Riding][Creampie][Cum Inside Me]You've caught another morsel in your web. A tasty city boy who is none the wiser of your machinations. You keep Pump Station Delta 2 running for the most part. The odd break here, the new part there. Keeping an eye on who they decide to send out for service. This time, he's quite handsome. The trap has sprung, it's time to meet the prey.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 3





	Two Pump Chump

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START}

Oh hey, you must be the service tech I ordered.  
Looks like you’re having some trouble.  
Aren't “you” the one who's supposed to come out here to help me?  
You’re lucky I was driving by, making a supply run.  
It’s getting late and you “don’t” want to be out here when the sun goes down.  
What happened anyway?

[Pause for response]

Whatever it was your tires are cut to fucking hell.  
Yeah, they don’t service the roads this close to the Wilds.  
Crap always ends up on the road.  
It’s why most of us out here have more resilient tires.  
Never know what you’ll find, you know?

[Pause for question] 

A tow truck? Closest place “with” a tow truck would be at least an hour in either direction.  
It’s about to be night soon... Most won’t risk it. 

[Pause for question]

No, cell phones don’t work this far out.  
Are you a city boy? Mr. serviceman...  
I only ask because you’re a “little” too calm about being out here this close to sundown.  
Haven’t you heard stories of the outer territories?

[Slower with creepy intent]

How it’s not safe to travel at night?  
The monsters in the dark?  
The people who go missing this close to the Bramble Wildlands. 

[Tone returns to normal]  
[Laughs to herself at his disbelief]

It’s not all bullshit.  
There’s some scary things out here.  
Live out here as long as I have and you see some shit.  
You were heading to my place anyway. Why don’t I take you there and in the morning we can get you a tow truck?

[Pause for a response]

I “know” it’s against regulations to leave your vehicle.  
I only offer because I don’t want the death of some city boy on my conscience.  
I can leave and drive away and you can hope that the next thing that finds you is a tow truck and not a nightspawn or worse.  
No… They’re not just stories to scare kids...  
If one finds you tonight, that car door isn’t going to be much help.  
Anyway...  
Good luck city boy...

[Pause and amusement after brief interruption]

[Laugh]

Well get in, like I said it’ll be night soon. We best hurry.  
It’s not far from here, don’t worry.  
We “should” get there before dark... if you get in now.  
Pumping Station Delta 2 is just up the road a bit off the main highway. 

[pause for question]

Why do I live there?

[tone shifts to wistful]

Open air…  
Rolling hills...  
Wild forests…

[tone shifts back to normal]

That… and the commute is too long and occasionally dangerous for me to live closer to the outer city walls. It just makes more sense to live close to the pumpjack. Makes my job so much easier. How long have you been a serviceman anyway?

[Pause for response]

Only a year?  
Yeah it is a pretty dangerous job, traveling out here to the pump stations doing maintenance. 

[pauser for a question]

How do I know you’re a serviceman by just looking at you?  
You could say I’m just psychic… “or” you’re driving a truck with our company plastered all over it…”and” wearing that dorky uniform... but hey it looks cute on you. 

[Pause amused by his comment]

No… I’m not making fun of you. You’re quite good looking.  
It’s my lucky day to come across such a cute guy on the way home.  
Speaking of home… There she is… home sweet home…  
Pumping Station Delta 2.  
Providing fuel for our corporate overlords in the inner rim. 

(car stopping noise)

Come on in, and I’ll make you some tea. 

(car doors open and close)  
[metal bunker door opens and closes]

Yeah she’s not the most comfy bunker in the middle of nowhere but she’s mine.  
She keeps me safe at night, protecting me from the terrors of the wilds.  
It even has a cute little kitchenette and a fairly comfy couch.  
How do you take it, by the way? 

[pause for awkwardness]

How much “sugar” do you like? Handsome. 

[Giggle]

You are “very” cute when you blush.  
Alone in my bunker with a pretty city boy. What am I ever to do?

[Giggle]

A phone? No point, they won’t come out here in the middle of the night. Too dangerous.  
Here, drink some tea…  
Relax… Make yourself at home...  
And enjoy the company of a pretty country gal.  
Now drink…  
It’s good isn’t it?  
You can barely taste the drugs…  
Don’t worry if you fall onto the couch you shouldn’t hurt yourself.  
Impressive you’re still awake, though.  
I’m going to really like you. 

(Noise of falling to the ground)

[Pause for passage of time]

[Trying to get his attention]

Hey...  
Hey...  
Hey, Wake Up! 

[amused toying tone]

Oh, hey don’t struggle so much you’re going to give yourself rope burn.  
We wouldn’t want that so early.  
That usually happens “much” later.

[coy giggle]

Hold on, hold on, hold on.  
You’re going to ask me “why” I'm doing this…  
And I’m going to answer with playful banter which may or may not be your… cup of tea.  
See I “am” psychic. 

[short laugh to yourself]

But I’d like to try something new with you.  
So unlike the others…  
I’ll be very direct.  
I… am going… to “fuck”… you…

[pause for effect]

You look surprised…  
Maybe I need to phrase it differently.  
I’m going to slip your delicious cock into me.  
Bounce my juicy ass up and down on you.  
Make you cum deep inside me.  
Until it flows down my thighs.  
And you’re going to fall in love with me.

If you don’t, I’ll stuff you into the barrel you are currently tied to.  
After which I'll wait for another serviceman to be dispatched and if he’s good looking like you I’ll repeat the process until I get the desired outcome. 

[Pause for Response]

No no no silly boy. They don’t care if “any” of you go missing.  
You said it yourself you’ve only been on the job for what, a year?  
Servicemen working in the outlying territories die “all the time”.  
In the morning they’ll find your truck abandoned and assume you ended up in the belly of a nightspawn. 

They won’t even inquire if you made it to Delta 2 or not. Even if they did they won’t find a single trace you were here. In the end they’ll just send out another one.  
You should be happy baby you’re not like the last one that came out here. You’re handsome and due to the drugs I can see you have “quite” the package for me to investigate. Let’s see what kind of tool you have to service me with. 

(zipper noises and maybe cloth rustling)

Oh my!  
You have such a nice cock. The last one wasn’t so well endowed. You on the other hand are quite blessed.  
I just can’t wait to get my lips around it. 

[sucking noises throughout]

When you live out here as long as I have, you learn the only rule of the world.  
The strong take from the weak.  
I’m strong and I’m going to take what I want.  
You can either bend to me or break and end up in that barrel there.  
That’s it, that's a good boy.  
Already bucking your hips. Who knew you were such a needy boy.  
But don’t worry, I like it when you’re a slut.  
Your cock fills my mouth “so” nicely. It’s like it was made for my mouth and throat. 

(intensifying cock sucking noises maybe adlib some stuff until you want to transition into cock riding.)

I can feel you starting to twitch handsome.  
Ah ah ah, no cumming just yet. That cum belongs in my pussy.  
I’m just going to straddle you.

[Groan as you insert the listener into yourself.]

And sink down on that delicious cock.  
Mmmmm fuck thats good.  
Oh come on city boy!  
A sexy gal is riding your cock, trying to show you a good time.  
Moan for me, fuck me back, put that cock to good use.

[groaning and moaning throughout as you ride and threaten him]

You’re breaking my heart, and you “definitely” don’t want to do that.  
Unless you want to end up like all the other failures.  
Cold... Alone... Stuffed in a barrel... Slowly drowning in crude oil.  
Before you say “I’ll never get away with this”  
I want to let you know, I have for a while now.  
I’ve been searching for a mate for some time.  
And not all servicemen end up going missing.  
Just the ones that tickle my fancy.  
The ones that do go missing are never found.  
The refining process makes sure of that.  
So you better fuck me nice and good.  
Before I decide, I've grown tired of you.  
Mmmm “that’s” it. You just needed some motivation.

[moans intensify as he fucks you back] 

Mmm the way your cock pumps in and out of me.  
I could really get used to this. Mmmm.  
Fuck me, fuck this cunt, pound my wet pussy nice and hard.  
Show me how badly you want to be mine.  
Show me why you deserve to be my mate.  
That’s it boy. Make me feel it, deep and hard.  
Mmmm fuck… I’m starting to really like you.  
Mmmm yes pound me with that nice thick cock.  
Make my body remember you.  
It feels so good… I’m getting close…  
Don’t hold back city boy.  
I’m so close, don’t fail me...  
You don’t want to end up like all the rest.  
Then... cum... in my... needy... little... cunt  
Oh fuck I can feel you… Yes baby...  
Cum in me, fill me up, make it drip down my thighs.

[impov to orgasm]

(wind down and recover)

Mmmmm that was very good.  
Thank you kindly for showing a country girl a good time.  
You’ve bought yourself two to three weeks.  
Don’t worry I’ll visit regularly.  
I need to keep you nice and healthy for more attempts.  
Sweet dreams city boy and welcome home.

[END]


End file.
